Kissing the Lady
by penrose.j
Summary: Eggsy has been dreaming of kissing a princess. When he did, it didn't turned out as what he had expected. Then he looked into the eyes of Roxanne. Eggsy's got a new dream: kissing the lady. Can this boy finally figure out that what he needs for the long time is in front of his eyes at the whole time? [told from Eggsy's POV]
1. Chapter 1

**THIS FAN-FICTION CONTAINS A MAJOR SPOILERS OF THE MOVIE**

* * *

Kissing the princess has been my childhood dream for my lifetime.

It was as great as I expected. Yet somehow I feel like missing something.

Something was not that... grand. I couldn't be sorry though. My dream has finally come true.

I thought about my latest experience with Princess Tilde on the way home.

"And finally, we're landed." the voice of Merlin jolts me awake from my pretty-dirty thoughts. I stand up straight and get my things.  
"What's going on in that head of yours? You seem pretty... off." a smirk is playing on his face.

I smirk back and shrug, saying nothing.

"Lancelot had arrived before us. I think we'll meet her at the funeral soon."

That's right. The funeral of my knight, Harry Hart. Losing him was one of the greatest pain in my life I haven't tasted for quite a long time. I must be strong and fight on though. At least having Merlin and Lancelot by my side still keeps me going smoothly.

Lancelot- I mean Roxy. She's my best friend now. Maybe the only friend left.

And I know having her by my side at the funeral will light me up somehow.

_[HARRY HART'S FUNERAL, KINGSMAN MEMORIAL PARK, CLASSIFIED LOCATION, LONDON]_

I stand unmoved, still looking the carved letters on Harry Hart's grave.

**GALAHAD**

Simple as that. Galahad.

I cannot mourn over Harry's death. But I can't keep fighting the pain in my chest. Standing here is just tortuous.

A few people attended to the funeral, everyone was the agents of Kingsman. Even the priest was a retired one. They at least seemed to respect me, not treating me like shit like Charlie the spoiled rich brat. Now those elites are all gone. Only I left standing, hands still crossed like the rite isn't over yet.

"Hey" the feminine voice rings in my head. I turn around to look at Roxy's face. She lets down her hair for today. And she looks as sweet as an angel. Her smile seems to sympathize with me.  
"Hey" I simply greet her back. Looking down to my feet, wearing spy-ish shoes Harry gave me the day I went to his tailor and discovered his secret armoury.  
"You can put a smile on your face." Her hand touches my shoulder. "At least pretend you're okay. That's why the spies do. Pretending."  
I nod. Try to bring a smile. I guess the picture Roxy's seeing right now is not that convincing.  
"You cannot fool me this time. I'm sorry." Her smile seems so sad. "I know losing Harry is still hard to forget. You have to fight on though. That's what Harry wants you to do. Remember?"  
I nod again. "I'll keep that in mind."  
"You're great at that. Harry would be proud."  
I smile, feeling a bit uplifted.  
"So would I. I'm proud of you, Eggsy." She squeezes my hand. Then just simply leaves.

Now I stand alone at the graveyard.

_Harry is proud of me._

So is Roxy.

And even without Harry, I'm not alone on this path. At least not anymore. Maybe I've never been alone.

* * *

**AUTHOR** Feel free to make comments to my story. I'm definitely open-minded for it. Please don't be too harsh anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm walking around the street I haven't been for a long time. No one knows what my name is or who I am. That what makes the atmosphere here great. It makes me forget my new life for a while. Not that I don't like it. I freaking love it. Sometimes I just need a break. Life of a street boy was fun, yet it was lost until I met Harry.

I close my eyes, taking a deep breath. My mother is in the safe place with the better life. I just can't be with her right now.

So many people I have left. So many things to do.

"What are you doing here, mister?"

I'm feeling a bit startled. I try to play it cool anyway. I just open my eyes to see Roxy makes a question mark and judging eyes on her face.

I clear my throat to answer her, hoping my voice would be cool, like a spy in old movies, you know. "Just... taking a break."  
She doesn't question me further. Just simply nodding.  
"What are you doing here, Roxy?"  
"I was taking my dog to the vet."  
"What's wrong with him?"  
"Smiley is sick. I don't know much about puppies. Who'd have thought we'd be so bounded to the dogs because of Kingsman?"  
I smile a little, thinking of JB who once made me lose the status of Kingsman agent. I don't regret my decision that day anyway. It makes me who I am today. I am still Eggsy Unwin. That flawed boy.  
"I don't think we have that much of task. You said you came here to take a break?"  
"I miss my old life." I look around the street, not sure why I don't want to meet her eyes. "Not that I regret being a Kingsman. I just want to clear my head a little."  
"Eggsy. What happened to that boy?" She seems to question my words. "The boy who is lively and optimistic no matter what happens. I need to see him."  
"I'm still me." I turn my face to look at her. "I need to sort things out once in a while. Being alone just brings many memories to me. "  
"You have me." Her eyes are intense. "We are always together. Remember that?"  
I nod. Yes, of course I do. I remember that since the first day I have met her.  
She grabs my hand, dragging me across the street. "Come on. Let's get you some food."

Of course, it's McDonald's.

"I didn't know you like this." I can't help raising my eyebrows with the picture I'm seeing; Roxy with the Big Mac. This is not really Roxy-ish. I was really hoping she'd go to posh restaurant, like where the ladies always go.  
"There're so many things you don't know about me." She seems to enjoy what she's eating more than me who is sitting opposite of her.  
"Like the name Smiley?"  
She swallows slowly, then looking at me. "I love spies."  
"I believe you do." I laugh a little. "Why not James Bond?"  
"Smiley's got flaws. I mean palpable ones."  
"So you don't like James Bond because he is perfect?"  
"Who said he's perfect?" She shakes her head a little. "He's got some flaws either. James Bond is my fantasy. I just think that George Smiley can be my sidekick."  
"I can be your sidekick, too." I stare into her eyes, hoping she sees sincerity in mine.  
"Yes, you are." She says after looking at me for a little while. "You have always been."  
"I've always got your back."  
"I'm aware of that quite clearly." She nods. "You proved it during the training."

_The parachute sessions_. The picture of that day flashes in my head.

So she remembers everything. My protective instinct seems to benefit me this time.

Roxy can be tough. I don't know why the girl who's in McDonald's with me is looking so sweet and completely harmless today.

I just simply watch Roxy finishes her Big Mac. So many things I don't know about her indeed.

Since I'm going to work with her side by side, it'd be the best getting to know this girl.

* * *

**AUTHOR** I hope you like this chapter. So many additions info about Roxy I made up. Tell me anything you'd like me to fix or improve. Thank you for reading. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

"Princess Tilde sent you a greeting." says Merlin with a wicked smile on his face. Yes, he knew the whole sordid story about what's going on during my first and only meeting with her. It must have been that bloody communication device. Damn spies.

"Really? Did she say anything more?" I ask, trying to act calm, glancing over Roxy whose concentration seems to purely focus on some woman magazine I've never bothered to know its name.

"Well... she said you and I would surely get the grand welcome when we visit her country there."

"Only you and Eggsy?" Roxy looks up to see Merlin, raising her eyebrows a little. "Why not including me?"

"Sorry, honey. I was serving as Eggsy's pilot at the time he kicked ass with a bunch of enemies while you're in the stratosphere all alone. You didn't practically meet her."

"That's not fair." She makes a sad face which makes me smile a little. Roxy with a fake sad face is pretty cute. "I've always wanted to meet a princess."

"Eggsy did more than just meeting her." A sly smile is appearing on the face of Merlin. I cannot believe he's really doing this! Merlin is really doing this!

I shoot him a warning look. Then looking at Roxy whose expression is impassive. She's really stoical, isn't she?

He looks at me and Roxy back and forth. Confidence seems to shatter in his voice. Blimey. "I guess I didn't give you any explicit detail yet?"

Ugh... why does that seem to be more of a questioning statement rather than affirmative one? I can't help sighing.

"Yes. I don't want to know any of it anyway." Roxy says. "Excuse me. I need to use the toilet. You guys can continue that talk without me."

Merlin and I exchange looking for no reason. Then we nod at the same time.

Roxy now lefts the room.

"Why the hell did you say that!?" I blurt out right away after hearing the voice of a closed door.

"I try to be friendly with you guys. I want to make us a team." He seems apologetic. Did someone poison something in his drink today? This is not really Merlin. With those dirty talks and apology.

"This is not really the way to make friends or a team." I shake my head, feeling uneasy. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Who is the commander now?" He crossed his arms over his chest, seeming to enjoy my reaction.

"This is not funny." I try to make him know that I'm being serious. "We are not either in high school or locker room. We are the Kingsman. We are the gentlemen. We don't do kiss-and-tell."

"I'm just think Roxy would-"

"No. Especially not in front of Roxy." I say quietly, trying not to be too furious. I don't know why I act like this. "She's a woman. She shouldn't hear such dirty things. She is a lady!"

Suddenly a satisfied smile appears on the face of Merlin. What's going on with him?

He stands up with that Merlin-ish cool style. I guess the real Merlin is back. Still I am perplexed. Maybe even more perplexed.

"You've really grown up, Eggsy." He says, patting my shoulder a little. "And I think you'll be one of the greatest modern gentlemen for this contemporary age."

Then he abruptly lefts, leaving me clueless.

I sigh. Not again. Is this a test?

Like that question matters. I have something else on my mind now; Why do I care about Roxy's feelings? She leaves after hearing some naughty little things I have done. From her looks at that time I could tell she definitely knew what Merlin meant.

I shouldn't care or think about that any further. But does that mean she doesn't want to hear anything more? She doesn't want me to do act out of duty that much?

Or is it possible that she doesn't want me to 'do it' with any woman.

I shake my head to get rid of that vain thought. I'm such a mindless dreamer.

But why do I give a damn to whatever she may think of me? I haven't been that kind of man.

Roxy, your little mysterious behaviour does bother me for no good reasons.

Really no good.

* * *

**AUTHOR** Eggsy is facing with absurd thought this time, like a teenager who has just hit puberty with emotional confusion. Anyway, I write this chapter to show you that he's really grown up. But I think the more important question of this chapter is... does he really know he care about Roxy?

I hope you enjoy this and thank you for reading, as always.


	4. Chapter 4

New mission has arrived.

I'm going to America with Roxy.

As a couple.

Not that I'm complaining or being unprofessional. I'm game for anything. I just think it's weird pretending to be a boyfriend of Roxy. Firstly, she is best friend of mine. Secondly, she isn't like any other girl I have ever met. I don't know what to do about that.

She isn't looking for romantic love story or daydreaming about perfect man like other girls do. She sticks to the reality. She doesn't need a man. I know it's just assumption I made. Nevertheless I think I do know her at some point. I'm pretty sure about it.

The day I met her during the training. She made it quite clearly that she didn't come here to charm other men. The only thing on her mind was being a Kingsman. Maybe also saving the world. But what she definitely didn't look for was forming a non-platonic relationship with all those rich young men.

And now I'm pacing back and forth in my room. Why do I overthink about this task? I can be a good actor. It's part of being a spy. The thing is I have never been a boyfriend of anyone. I'm completely in a fog.

So do I need to take her hand? Hugging her in front of people?

That's... strange.

And I am actually being unprofessional. No. I shake my head frequently. I must be cool, not freaking out with nonsensical little things like this. What's going on with me these days?

Thanks to the sound of a knock on my door to keep me from ridiculous thoughts. I quickly walk towards the door and open it to see Merlin.

"Hey, Eggsy. I hope I'm not bothering you at this moment."

I shake my head. "No. Not at all."

"Great. Because I know this is your break time. But I have something to show you." He looks at the files he's holding.

My attention diverts to it. "OK. What's it about?"

"It's about Galahad."

Harry. And I feel like everything around me ceases to exist..

"Not just all the tailored suits he wanted me to give you, he also needed you to look into this." Merlin hands that file to me and I slowly take it, unable to say anything.

"It's about your dad. He is the true Kingsman. The true gentleman."

I just nod. Nothing comes out from my mouth.

Merlin's face is neutral. His expression is still too hard to read. I just think that maybe he knows what I'm feeling and he sympathizes that. The big guy pats me, then just leaving.

I mindlessly sit on the sofa. Reading the name on the cover.

**LEE UNWIN**

Yes. That's my dad's real name.

Of course I'd bloody like to know whatever that is in that damn file. I just don't think it's the right time for me. It reminds me of my lost loved ones. My dad and Galahad.

Still I put that file on the desk. Surely I will do this sooner or later. A part of me cannot even wait to find out. But I think it's just not the right time yet. I don't know when. But hopefully in the very near future.

I don't know what I'm scared of. I'll tell myself that I don't want anything to get in my way during the mission. I don't want to get distracted. Seeing my dad's name reminds me of him. Seeing my dad's name as a Kingsman agent reminds me of his death.

I know what I'm doing is deadly and dangerous. But I'm staying. I'm not a coward. I need to do the right thing.

Kingsman gave me everything I could ever wish for, including people to look after you. People who've always got your back.

I swallow. I know I'm being dramatic. Time to shake that off. Now let's get to save the world again...

* * *

**AUTHOR** I know this chapter doesn't have any pivotal EggsyxRoxy moment. But I think this will get you to know more about Eggsy. It emphasizes Eggsy's optimism and courage. You've ready an intro to Eggsy's mission still.

More to come in the next chapter. Please be patient for that. I'll finish my exams on March 6. See you after then.

And as always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it. Have a nice week.

_PS_ About Eggsy's father, his name is Lee as you have read. I googled and found that the actor named Jonno Davies who played him is looking good. Also he has something that reminds me of Taron Egerton. Isn't it great!?


End file.
